Tales of the Past
by gardengnome19
Summary: Ever wonder what events lead up to that fateful Halloween night? What went on before Harry was sent to live with his horrible aunt? We’ve meet James’s friends where are Lily’s? Why did Peter turn to the dark lord?
1. The Beginning of Things

The Beginning of Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas associated with it. I'm afraid J.K. Rowling does and I am just telling the story the way I believe it could possibly play out.

Lily Potter began to fidget as she sat waiting. She couldn't believe that her entire future came down to the next few moments. She sat deep in thought as to what a baby would mean. She wasn't against the idea after all her job was to work with children. She loved being daycare supervisor at the ministry. She just wasn't sure that she was ready to play caregiver for a child of her own. She thought as long as she was being perfectly honest with herself she ought to admit that the thing that surprised her the most was that they were dealing with this so soon after they had gotten married. She had thought that it would be some time yet before they had to deal with something like this. A year and two month was not the planed time period, however, life rarely heeds the will of mankind. So here Lily was sitting in her new, yet sparsely furnished, cottage style house in Godric's Hollow waiting to find out if she would indeed be a mother. Needless to say she was more than a little excited at the prospect.

As Lily sat pondering her pending motherhood her husband was trapped within his own thoughts. His mind also dwelled on how the course of their life could change within the next few minutes. Although, he had to admit that he had had a life altering moment like this happen to him before and that it had turned out for the better. It had happened the day that he had met Lily Evans on their first train trip to Hogwarts. Now even he had to admit that saying he fell head over heals for her right there and then, as Sirius told it, was a bit of a stretch. He did, however, in that moment know that this was someone he needed to know. He did not know, however, that he would spend the next three years of his life trying to figure out why she had an effect on him. Nor did he know then from fourth year on that he would spend nearly every waking moment trying to get her to go out with him. Looking back James realized that he was drawn to Lily by some unknown force that to this day he could not identify. Yes he had known it all along; Lily on the other hand, had needed some convincing. James was drawn away from this train of thought by the, "ding" sound of an egg timer.

As Lily and James Potter were finding out that they would be parents in a little less than nine months time, Albus Dumbledore was interviewing a candidate for the divination post. He was unsure he wanted the subject to continue at all, seeing that it didn't seem to have any validity to it. Yet, fate has a funny way of intervening in these matters. Albus Dumbledore was driven to meet this applicant due to her lineage. Professor Dumbledore went and paid Professor Trelawney a visit out of respect to the legend of her great- great- grandmother. What he ended up hearing that cold rainy late November night would end up turning the tide in the war against Voldemort. As he prepared to leave he became the only person to hear the prophesized downfall of the Dark Lord in its entirety. However, there had been another to hear the prophecy as well before the spy could be thrown from the bar. This meant that although Voldemort knew of the prophecy he did not know all of it.

And with that it had begun, Albus Dumbledore's greatest challenge. He was now left to find this child that would be born at the end of July. He was facing the problem of Voldemort knowing of the prophecy as well. Bearing in mind that time was of the essence Dumbledore narrowed down the chosen child being born to parents in the Order of the Phoenix. The only couple that he could think of that fit the description was none other than the infamous Longbottoms. They had recently told Albus that they were expecting a baby in the late July, early August time frame. Now came the difficult task of telling them that their baby was being targeted by the most notorious dark wizard in a century.

"A baby! Oh Lily, I just can't believe it's true. We're going to have a baby." James said as he held his wife in a deeply protective embrace. Although he wouldn't be the first person to come to mind when you thought of a family man, he felt he was ready for this. A baby that was the result of the love that he and his wife shared. James looked forward to the day that he could corrupt the baby into a little version of himself (with the other Marauder's help of course). A child that he could pass down the family legacies to, like the map and the invisibility cloak. This baby would grow into a person the Slytherins would come to hate.

"James, do you really think we are ready for this? I mean we haven't been married that long. Not to mention we don't really know what we are doing. We are both orphans which means we have know one to show us how to raise a baby. We are new members of a secret society whose sole purpose is to bring down the most evil wizard in centuries, and I am just one person against the four famous Marauders. I mean do I even have a chance of not having my sweet baby corrupted."

"Lily relax, I know that we have only been married a little over a year. I also know that we are young. However, you are the most responsible woman I have ever known and if anyone ever stood a chance a preventing the Marauders from corrupting their child it is you."

"It's not just the morals behind raising that baby that bothers me. It's other things as well. Like are we financially secure enough to have a baby. We have only been out of school for a couple of years James. We are still making our start and…"

"Lily, I know that we don't make a lot of money right now. Sirius and I knew that we wouldn't when we started our own Auror agency. Still we have more than enough money in the vault to get by on for the rest of our lives. So would you just stop worrying about all of this and let yourself be happy."

"I guess that we do have eight months to figure everything out don't we. I don't suppose there is any way of getting out of making Sirius godfather is there?" Lily inquired looking in to her husbands eyes with a playful look on her face.

"I don't see anyway around it. Besides Sirius is a sweet, sympathetic, caring individual. He is the perfect choice."

"I wish I could figure out how to get this motorbike how to go faster. I mean for what I paid for it, it should be able to go faster."

"Sirius Black, this bike doesn't need to go faster; in fact it needs to go slower. How did you convince me to get on this thing the first place?" Eleanor Thistle inquired from behind him.

"You happened to fall victim to my unique charm. Besides we are nearly there so there is no sense playing the name game now." As Sirius parked the bike on the ground next to Lily and James's place he couldn't help but notice just how different his Ella was from the women he normally dated. Ella as her friends liked to call her was average height with brown shoulder length hair. She was a little over weight but it didn't look bad on her. Her most interesting feature by far, however, was her eyes. They were a unique colour that he had never seen before. The closest colour he could think to call them was lilac.

Ella could be described as a nice shy girl. She worked at the Wizard Museum in London. Sirius had always gotten along with Ella; however, he had never really figured her as being his type. As a result he never felt like romancing her until lately. She had gotten into a really big fight with her parents a little while back and decided to leave home. She didn't have anywhere to go as she didn't want to impose on Lily and James. Sirius had decided he needed a new roommate after James had moved out thought it made sense that they live together. Lily on the other hand had convinced anyone who would listen that they would make a perfect match and that there was something between them that neither would allow themselves to see. It was beyond hope to convince her otherwise so Sirius had had fun with it. Ella on the other hand due to her shy demeanor was a little less inclined to join in.

Yet recently Sirius had begun to see what Lily was talking about. Lately he would rather spend an evening in doing something with Ella than go out on yet another meaningless date. He was falling fast and hard for Ella and had even surprised himself when the idea of marriage went through his head.

"Fell victim to your charm, how long did it take you to come up with that crummy line?" Ella asked, "I wonder what was so urgent, that they couldn't wait until tomorrow to see us about."

"Don't know. James was sort of cryptic when he flooed me. Probably just wanted me around to liven up their evening and you to keep me in check."

"Should we tell them our news? I mean that we are a couple and all. I just want to get it into the open. I feel like were lying to them by not letting them know."

"Do we really have to? I mean Lily is going to get all I told you so on us and I don't think I could handle that." Sirius said as he helped her of the enormous bike. Besides after everything they put us through while they were finally hooking up, they owe us some leeway."

"Sirius we are in a serious relationship here, do you really want that to be built on a foundation of lies? Besides they may not have taken the easy road but at least they arrived right?"

"I suppose your right we can tell them tonight if you want to."

"Tell who what? James inquired as he opened the door for two of their closest friends.

"Well you'll have to wait and see," Sirius said as way of greeting. "I mean if you want to hear our news you'll have to tell us yours its only fair for summoning us here at this hour."

"I told you we should have waited until tomorrow," Lily said as she came in to the family room.

"Oh come on you wanted to tell them just as much as I do. Besides it's not like I invited everyone just Sirius and Ella. I mean I could have invited Remus and Peter as well." James replied as he came over and sat down next to his wife.

"Tell us what," Ella inquired as she took a seat. "Come on tell us and we will tell you our news."

At this Sirius groaned knowing he would never live down the fact that Lily had been right about who he would end up with. Yet he agreed with Ella it was time they got it out into the open. That didn't make it any easier to do, however.

At Ella's remark both Lily and James looked at each other and smiled before turning back to address their friends questions. When they did it was plain to any fool how they felt about the issue, blissfully happy.

"Lily and I are having a baby," James finally managed to blurt out after a moments silence.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you guys," Ella squealed as she ran over to hug Lily.

"Congrats mate," Sirius said with an open grin on his face. "I really can't believe you managed to get Evans to marry you never mind procreate with you. I guess this really is proof that just about anyone can have a baby."

"Thanks, I think. Listen the other reason we wanted you here is because we want you to be the baby's godparents."

"Of course we will. I'm just so honoured you asked."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Sirius replied.

"Oh, so what is your news that you wanted to tell us?" Lily inquired.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sirius replied preparing himself for the evitable reply to their news. "Ella and I are officially a couple. We have actually officially been a couple for about three months now."

"You don't say," Lily replied with a smirk on her face. "Who could have seen that one coming?"

Ella smiled as she turned to Sirius, "At least she didn't say I told you so."

Not yet we still have an eternity to get though Sirius thought to himself.


	2. A Short Waited Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas associated with it. I'm afraid J.K. Rowling does and I am just telling the story the way I believe it could possibly play out.

The morning after the night dubbed the night of revelations the small group of friends was in a very good place. Lily and James were ecstatic about becoming parents. Sirius and Ella were thrilled about revealing their true feelings to their friends and becoming baby Potter's Godparents.

"Sirius, can you really believe that our two best friends are having a baby? I mean wouldn't it be wonderful to have a baby around the house. To love and to care for, it will be amazing to have the little darling around."

"Well I never really saw myself as the 'family man', but since we are going to be the little guy's Godparents I guess it will be nice to spoil him rotten and then send him back to Lily and James after."

"When you say you never see yourself as a 'family man' what does that mean? I mean does it mean we will never get married"

"No of course it doesn't. I love you Ella, I really do. It just means that I'm not quite ready for the level of commitment Lily and James have."

"I love you too Sirius. And I wasn't trying to get you to propose on the spot. I'm happy with our relationship, especially since it is no longer a secret."

"I'm glad," he said as he got up and kissed her goodbye. As much as I'd like to stay here with you, James would kill me if I wasn't there to help him. So I will see you at dinner tonight. We are going to that new restaurant in Hogsmeade to celebrate the soon to be Potter right?"

"Yep, dinner is at seven so do not be late Black," she said as she kissed him goodbye.

After Sirius had left for work Ella began to get ready to go herself. She couldn't believe how well things were going. Life was finally settling into her favour. After what had happened with Remus she was more than a little cautious when dealing with the marauders. After all he had been the nice one and yet he had broken her heart. Now she couldn't hold a grudge about how he had ended their relationship, like she had when they first broken up, anymore. She now knew that everything he had done was for her own protection as he didn't want his being a werewolf to end up hurting her. Yet it still hurt her that he took the manor he did to achieve his goal. She still couldn't bring herself to speak with Dana White. It wasn't like she still had feelings for Remus anymore they were nothing more than friends these days. Still she wondered that if a sweet heart like Remus was capable of doing what he did then what was Sirius capable of doing? She knew that she loved him and had for sometime now. That wasn't going to change so she had resulted to trust him completely and hope she wouldn't have to deal with consequences of that decision later. After all her relationship with Remus hadn't been a total disaster, it was through him that she had met Sirius in the first place. She sighed as she threw floo powder into the fireplace and went to work.

"James?"

"Yeah, what is it Sirius?"

"How did you know that you wanted to marry Lily?"

"What?" James asked looking up from his paper work with an inquisitive look on his face. "What would you want to know something like that for? You wouldn't be thinking of settling down now would you?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I mean you believe me when I tell you that I was as surprised as you are. I mean I don't know how it happened it just did. I love her and I think I'm ready to get married. I mean we are already living with each other. I love everything about her."

"Wow, I guess I really never realized that you and Ella were getting this serious about each other. I mean I had sort of guessed that there was something between you guys before you told us last night I mean the way you went on about her. There was also the fact that you stopped seeing other girls all the time. But I never really figured just how far gone you were. So what are you waiting for, I mean if you really feel this way about her then you need to just take the plunge."

"I don't know. I don't want to do anything to screw this up. There is also Remus to think about. I mean we all know that he was really into her. If I up and marry her he is going to be really, really angry isn't he. This is so confusing."

"If you really feel this way about her then just ask her Sirius. Whatever Ella and Moony had died a long time ago when he did what he did to her. You're never going to be happy until you do this so just ask her."

"I know, I know. I guess I'll go look at rings in Hogsmeade tonight before we go dinner. Boy is she going to be surprised. I told her this morning that I wasn't ready for marriage yet. I have to say I was so convincing that I nearly convinced myself."

"Good the surprise proposals are always the best. I mean Lily didn't even see it coning when I proposed to her. To realize just how good at it I was you also have to take it into consideration that I had asked her a hundred million times before that."

That night when Sirius reached Hogsmeade with James they had a half hour to spare before they were to meet the others at the restaurant. They made their way to the jewellery store. There were plenty to choose from and Sirius was beginning to believe he was in over his head. When the sales clerk came over to help them James couldn't help but laugh at the way that his friend nearly hugged the woman when she asked if they needed help.

"Now what type of ring do you think your girlfriend will like sir?"

"Well she is a historian so I was thinking something that looks antique."

"That will be no problem. Have you seen the selection we have over here."

"Wow, yeah these are the type of rings that Ella would like. What about this o…"

"Hey guys what are you doing in here?"

Sirius, James and the saleswoman turned around to see Peter and Remus standing in the doorway.

"How did you know we would be here? Do the girls know where you are? You weren't followed were you?" Sirius inquired all this very quickly not leaving the pair anytime to respond in between questions.

"Um… We were on our way to dinner when we spotted you through the window." Remus explained when Sirius stopped talking.

"He has decided that he is ready to take a stroll down the aisle. Yes my friends our dear Padfoot has gone and grown up on us. He is going to ask dear sweet Ella to marry him," James said with a snicker. The words had barley come out of his mouth when he realized the impact that they could have. He looked towards Remus and then back at Sirius. They were staring at each other.

"Ella? Wow I didn't realise that there was anything between the two of you." Remus remarked after a moments silence has lapped.

"Look, Moony I didn't go looking for this it just happened. I mean one minute I'm despising the way she has girlied up my house, the next I'm head over heels for the woman what can I say."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"About three months now, officially. I swear Moony I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I just can't help it; I love her like I've loved no other."

James was beginning to believe that a fight might breakout any minute. Then Remus being the type of man he was smiled and James knew all would be well. It was a good thing too seeing as it was James that convinced Sirius to propose to Ella.

"Excuse me sir but have you made up your mind as to which one you want yet?" The sales woman asked from behind the group of friends who had all momentarily forgotten she was there.

As Sirius searched for the perfect engagement ring with the aid of the sales woman and the encouragement of the Marauders there was one in the group who wasn't into the festivities.

"I can't believe that filthy half-breed has managed to convince Sirius to marry her. Peter mumbled under his breath as he watched his friend look at the ring selection.

"Sorry I'm late. I just couldn't put down the artefacts that we bought off of Gringotts last week. You see they gave them to me to analyze because they were retrieved from the Elvin colonies. They figured since I was half elf I would be able to interpret them better than anybody else. They even said that after I've finished with the analysis that I could set up the exhibit myself."

"That's amazing Ella You really do deserve this."

"Thanks Lily that means a lot to me. Where is everyone?"

"Don't know they haven't got her yet."

"Hello ladies. Did you miss us?" Sirius inquired as he waltzed in with the rest of the gang.

"Immensely," came Lily's reply. "We were about to file a missing children's report on the lot of you."

"No need to mom." James said with a sweet smile as he kissed his wife hello. "We were able to follow the bread crumbs and find our way back."

The group sat and talked as they waited for their main course to arrive. Nearly everyone at the table seemed on edge. James and Lily were anxious to tell the rest of their friends about their big news. After all a baby was a big deal. Not to mention that they had told Sirius and Ella as soon as they had found out. What if the others were offended that they hadn't been among the first to know. What if they were hurt that they had already asked the others to be the baby's godparents. Lily was barley a month pregnant and already it was so complicated. As Lily and James sat contemplating the woes of would be parents Peter sat beside them in a rut. Peter was worried someone would pick up on the negative feelings he was harbouring for the mudblood and the half breeds sitting near him. Why did James and Sirius have to choose these two? They could have had anyone they wanted but instead the settled for a couple of in-superiors. They had betrayed there own kind. Peter knew deep down that the dark lord had the right idea. It was enough that they were friends with Remus. It wasn't his fault that he was a half breed. He had had it forced upon him unlike the elf. She knew she didn't belong and yet she kept butting in where she didn't belong. No doubt she had given Sirius a love potion. Why else would he want to marry her. As Peter sat dwelling in the negative feelings that engulfed him every time he was near his friends, Remus sat dwelling on what had happened earlier. He was slightly depressed as he thought about the ring that was destined for Ella's finger. Despite what he had told Sirius earlier he wasn't over her. He loved her and always would love her. She was always in his heart. He knew that he had hurt her he had even done it on purpose. He didn't want her to get physically hurt yet what he had done to prevent that had emotionally hurt the pair of them. If they hadn't had so many mutual friends Remus doubted very much that she would have ever talked to him again. As Remus sat stuck in his own little hell, Sirius was worried that the girl of his dreams wouldn't want anything to do with him. She had been a few years behind them at school. She was her year's notorious goody two shoes and that was the reason he had never considered going out with her. Not that he finally had her he never wanted to lose her. Yet he still wasn't sure that he was ready to put everything on the line by asking her to marry him. After all they had only actually been dating for there months. On the other hand there was no denying how he felt about her. Oh how was James able to talk him into this? And last but not least Ella was afraid that something was wrong with Sirius. He sure was acting funny. So was everyone else on the other hand. She knew what was up with Lily and James. The others on the other hand were a mystery to her. Peter had a scowl on his face and stared at her with a look fit to kill. Remus was also starring at her with a sad wistful look on his face. Then there was Sirius that didn't look at her at all and was looking anywhere else except her eyes.

After the group had finished eating they descended into an awkward silence. It was weird their used to never be this kind of silence in the group. When finally Lily and James looked at each other a blurted out their secret, "We are going to have a baby."

At there proclamation Sirius and Ella smiled and nodded while Remus smiled and congratulated the couple. Peter on the other hand went very quiet and became very pale. He quickly recovered and also extended his best wishes to the beaming couple and made an excuse as to why he had to leave early. He had to inform his master straight away of the news. Nobody took any notice of his strange behaviour.

After Peter had left a quiet conversation was started among the small group of friends. Everyone found it impossible to be anything but happy for Lily and James. The groups didn't allow the pressures of the world they lived in dictate their mood. Finally Remus excused himself as he had to get to the shrieking shack as it was a full moon that evening. Lily and James decided that while they were in the area they would go and tell Dumbledore the good news and Sirius decided to take Ella to her favourite spot and get it over with.

"Lily James how wonderful to see you," Dumbledore said as he ushered them to sit down.

"I hope we aren't disturbing you sir." James said as he took his seat. " We just found out some good news and thought we would tell you while we are in the area."

"Well if there is something that I could use now, it is certainly good news."

"We just found out that we are going to have a baby, Sir." Lily said enthusiastically.

Dumbledore looked crestfallen. This definitely did put a damper on things. Especially as that now that Lily and James were having a baby they to may now apply to the prophecy. This was good news for Frank and Alice; however, it was terrible for the couple sitting in front of him. Well he decided he wouldn't say anything just now. After all this baby could be a girl and then the prophecy wouldn't be about the Potters after all.

"So do you think it possible, Sir?" James finished

"I'm sorry James could you repeat that?"

"I was just asking if it was alright that Lily be taken off active duty for the order. With the baby coming and all we think its best that she doesn't go chase after the deatheaters directly."

"Yes, I think that it is best that she is taken off active duty. At least until after the baby is born."

As Albus Dumbledore was having a test of conscience Sirius black was getting ready to pop the question.

"What on earth do you want know Pettigrew?" The deatheater asked as he looked at the fire grate.

"There has been a lot of activity today among the group. Sirius is asking the half- breed girl to marry him. But the most important news is that Lily Evans is pregnant just as the dark lord predicted."

"I'll see to it that the lord is informed of this news. Continue like this Pettigrew and you may just make it into his inner circle."

Peter just smiled at this thought he would be able to get into the inner circle of the most powerful wizard of all time. All he would have to do is continue to report on those blood trading ex-friends of his. He laughed sinisterly with this in mind.

Wow what a night. Remus mused to himself as he crawled into the shrieking shack. He didn't normally use this place anymore but he didn't have time to go anywhere else before he transformed. Dumbledore had told him before he left that he was free to use it whenever he pleased and he was glade for that now. He didn't like to admit it but he was upset. He didn't want Sirius to be with Ella never mind marry her. Ella had always been his dream. He had always wanted to marry her and have a family with her. Why did he do what he did? Now she was almost certainly going to marry Sirius. Why couldn't he have just told Sirius how he felt. Now he was stuck. Then and there Remus made up his mind. He wasn't going to let them get married he was going to find a way to once again be with Ella. He just hoped he could do it without losing Sirius as a friend.

"Beautiful isn't Sirius. Can't you just feel the history all around us? It is just so amazing. I can't believe that this is where Godric Gryffindor first came after he chose the sight for Hogwarts."

"Ella I've got to be honest with you. I didn't ask you here to look at the sights."

"Really, I would have never have guessed," She said with a sweet smile.

"Ella I have to ask you something. I need you to just hear me out okay. Then you can say whatever you want." Here goes nothing Sirius thought as he took a breath to continue. "Ella, I love you and I know that what I said to you this morning may lead you to believe different to what I'm about to tell you, however, nothing could be further from the truth. Eleanor Angelica Thistle will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Sirius asked as he pulled out the engagement ring he had bought earlier that day. Ella looked absolutely stunned for about half a second and Sirius began to fear that she wouldn't accept.. Then she jumped into his arms while vigorously nodding her head. It was Sirius couldn't help but think the best moment of his life up to date. Little did he know that he would be revising that thought in a few weeks time.

Later that evening after the couple had returned home Sirius began to question whether marrying him was what Ella really wanted. "So this is what you really want? I mean I love you and I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with…"

"Would you stop trying to convince me that this isn't what I want. I love you and I intend on marrying you Sirius Black and there is nothing you can do about it." Ella said between kisses.

"Well you certainly know how to make a man feel wanted," Sirius replied as he kissed her back. He knew he had to stop himself soon or he would end up taking advantage of the situation.

"Sirius?"

"Um… What, what is it? Are we going too fast?"

"No, no it's not that. I was just thinking that now that we're engaged maybe it's time we um… maybe its time we… you know what we discussed earlier."

Sirius looked up at her in genuine surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

That was the only clarification Sirius Black needed, as he swept her into his arms and began to walk towards his bedroom.

A. N. Well I know that this chapter may seem a little jumpy, however, everything must be set up with the characters before they can achieve their own chapters. They will, however, start to split up a little more in the next chapter. Read and Review please!


	3. What Can Possibly Happen Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas associated with it. I'm afraid J.K. Rowling does and I am just telling the story the way I believe it could possibly play out.

"So did you happen propose to a certain girl named Ella last night?" James inquired the second that Sirius came in the next morning.

"As a matter of fact I did and she accepted for your information. This time next year she will be Eleanor Black." Sirius responded with a smirk on his face. "In fact last night was about as good as they come for old Padfoot here."

"Am I supposed to take that as meaning that you and Ella…"

"Well I was never one to kiss and tell, my good friend. So let me just put it this way when we came home last night she couldn't get enough of me. I'm just so glade that everything worked out the way it did. I was so worried the there wasn't a way to achieve what I wanted while still remaining friends with Remus yet being the wonderful and stupendous person that I am I managed to get the girl and keep the friend. Now nobody would have thought that was possible when she and I got together but here we are." Sirius said more to himself then James. "I just wish that we didn't have to go away on business so soon after everything that has taken place. I mean I don't want her to think even for a second that this is some sort of pattern. That we share a big moment and then I'm gone."

"I'm sure she knows you aren't deliberately creating deatheater fortresses that we are responsible for taking down just to get away from her. I mean she is a historian isn't she?"

"I suppose that your mindless rambling eventually will have a point my dear Prongs?"

"Yes, well it's her job to piece clues together to determine what was going on in ancient civilizations right? Sort of a detective for humanities past. So my point is if she can figure out a civilization of people by looking at their garbage, then she can plainly see why you have to go. I mean I don't want to go either leaving Lily alone especially now that I know that she is pregnant, however, there are people counting on us."

"I suppose you're right."

"You two slept together?" Lily asked in pure shock. It had been a week since the boys had left on their work and order related mission and Lily and Ella were shopping in Digon Ally on their lunch break. Ella had just relayed the events that transpired after the group had separated at the restaurant. Lily was shocked at what her friend was telling her. After all she had only known for a week and a half that the pair were officially a couple now they were suddenly getting married. All of this sped dating left little time for 'I told you so' on her behalf. She may have said that they would make a great couple but that never meant that she wanted them to get involved in anything too quickly. "I mean don't you think you guys are going a little fast? It's not that I'm not happy for the two of you I just don't want to ever see you the way you were after you and Remus broke up ever again."

"Come on Lily it isn't like this was some one night stand. He did propose after all and he was worried that we were going to fast for my likings. He was even willing to stop if I had wanted to but that's the thing I didn't. I know and love him he won't end it the same way Remus did. Besides it's not like were getting married tomorrow. We settled on a date some time down the road. Now enough about me, how are you coping with James being away?"

"I'm fine I suppose. I mean I miss him of course but that is only to be expected right? I'm still not over the morning sickness yet and a have about half a dozen other symptoms of pregnancy. The worst part is that he isn't even here so I can complain about it to him."

"Of course it is normal to feel that way but I can sympathize with you on one aspect I miss Sirius like crazy."

"I'm sure you do. On another note have you seen the other boys since dinner the other night?"

"Yeah they came over looking for Sirius the other morning. They wanted to congratulate us. It seems that they were all at the store when he bought my ring."

"Really? So Remus knew? Wow he is taking it really well."

"Come on Lily what Remus and I had is ancient History. He is over me for sure. We are friends now and as my friend he wants to see me happy. That's what I want for him in return. Everything is fine okay. So tell me when do you want your baby shower to be?"

"You don't have to through me a baby shower."

"Of course I do you're my best friend. So when do you want it?"

"Not for a while yet. We haven't even told everyone at the order yet. Maybe it would be best to wait until after James gets back from wherever it is that they have gone. Maybe it would be better if we waited until I'm near my due date. Then the weather will be nice and we can have it outside." Lily cast a wistful look outside to where currently it was impossible to see two feet in front of one's face. She personally was sick of winter and couldn't wait for the warm whether to come.

"Sirius would you please shut up! Need I remind you that we have entered the Deatheater habitat? They will kill us soon as look at of if they find us." James whispered curtly to his best friend.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be loud. Tell you what Dad, next time I'll be more careful." Sirius responded in a sarcastic whisper.

"I wonder who was to genius who came up with the idea to put a lair in the middle of the artic. I'm telling you this is murder. I'm freezing."

"Right James maybe you can suggest to the bad guys to disclose the whereabouts of their secret lair to the general public. Then you could put through a motion to move that lair to a desert oasis. I'm sure they will be more than happy to help."

"I don't know how Ella puts up with your sarcastic demeanour."

"Its all part of my charm, combine it with my incredible good looks and the bike and the girls can't keep their paws off of me."

"I'm sure. You know it was that kind of thinking that kept me from Lily for so long. It wasn't until I deflated my head and let her see the human side of me that she even agreed to go out with me."

"Are you suggesting that Ella is going to break up with me because I'm like you were at fifteen?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, I'm flat out telling you that if you that's what will happen. She is a smart girl after all so I give her about a month to come to her senses. On another note I think there getting ready to move in there." James announced as he once again fixed his gaze on the deatheater lair.

It was state of the art in the way of lairs. Although the pair hadn't expected anything different from Voldemort, after all he did have some of the oldest pureblood families known to wizarding kind on his team. No doubt they had contributed this fine gathering placed to their Lord and Master. The most brilliant part was that it was its location. It was well out of the way. It was also camouflaged with a Disillusionment Charm. In fact if the spy that Dumbledore had working for them in the order hadn't told them were it was then they would have never founds it. When Dumbledore had given the assignment to the team they had seemed like the natural choice. After all that was one of the reason they had set up their own Auror Agency, so it wasn't suspicious when they were gone for long periods of time on order business. Now Dumbledore was no fool so he had specifically left out the fact that the information came from once Snape. The open hatred from both parties had told him that James and Sirius would not have done the job if they had known the tip had come from Snape. So he had simply told them the tip came from one of his informants. That had sufficed as they were no in the sub- artic climate watching the deatheaters assemble for what could only be described as an evil version of an order meeting.

James and Sirius found it nearly impossible to just sit in their hiding place and not do something about all their nemeses sitting inside the shelter. They, however, were aware of what was at stake here. That was what stopped them now from barging in and trying to take out as many of them as possible before being taken down themselves. They were here to sneak in after the meeting and grab as many documents as they possible could. That was there mission and they would carry it out as planned. That didn't make it any easier, however, to just sit and watch.

Peter Pettigrew sat on the inside of the lair that was currently being watched by his 'best friends.' He was unaware that Snape worked for Dumbledore anymore than Snape knew that Peter was working of the Dark Lord. It was a rule that all deatheaters keep their masks on while at Headquarters. Voldemort was adamant about the element of surprise. He wanted only his closest people to know who the other deatheaters were. It made it just that much more difficult for the opposition to find them. For all this Peter was glade because he didn't like the idea of the others knowing where his true allegiance lay. He was passing information on to the dark side about everyone in the order. On his information the Prewett Brothers had been murdered last month. Right now, however, he was passing information about his closest friends from Hogwarts, especially Lily and James Potter. The Dark Lord would see to it that that filthy mudblood was taken care of. James too had to go it was unfortunate; however, it was necessary for the greater good. He was getting what was coming to him for messing with that silly girl to begin with. With these thoughts Peter turned his attention back to the deatheater that was currently reporting.

For the past one hundred and thirty some odd years I have witnessed a lot. Whether it was the triumphs or the hurdles of both the magical and muggle world alike, I have been watching. I have made many personal sacrifices over the years. After Grindelwald murdered my family I was left with two choices: sit back and fall apart or do something about it. I chose the later, I saw to it that Violet and Elizabeth were avenged. I made him pay by taking his life the way he took the lives of my wife and daughter. Ever since then I have been the beacon of strength for wizarding kind. Soon after my victory I took the post of Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. It allowed me to watch young witches and wizards grow the way my Lizzie never would. It also allowed me to keep an eye open for those who would take just more than a fascination to the dark arts. To those who would use them to gain power.

Not long into my stay here at Hogwarts I happened to meet such a person. I was well aware of what one Tom Riddle was capable of. I should have done something about it while he was still a student. I could have saved so many lives. Yet, I allowed myself to believe that while he was suspicious he was harmless enough. I didn't want to believe that there was anyone out there that could be as awful as Grindelwald. And I was right, Tom is worse.

It is for the sole reason that I want the pain of what happened to me not to happen to others that I continue the campaign. Wars like this can either bring the worst or the best out in people. We have been fighting for so long now that I'm afraid we will never see the best again. Everyone is suspicious, they keep to themselves. Even Hogwarts feels the strain of what is going on in the outside world despite my best efforts. When will there be music within these walls once again?

I was destined to help these people as was proven by fate a few weeks ago. It was I and I alone that was destined to hear of the downfall of Lord Voldemort's regime. Yet at what price will peace be restored? The prophecy speaks of parents that have defied the Tom three times. The only people that it could apply to are the Longbottoms and the Potters. No matter how much I try and convince myself I know that the Potter's child could as easily be the one destined to be marked as Tom's equal. But what shape or form will this equality take? When and why will Tom go after a small child? Burning questions each and for once I have no answers.

So why is it that I can't bring myself to tell the Potters the truth about their unborn child? Is it because I saw the reaction that Frank and Alice Longbottom greeted my news with? That is possible; however, the second choice is even more likely. I watched as James relentlessly chased Lily for seven years. I watched as Lily finally came around and they started dating. I watched as they fell in love and got married. Now they are starting a family. Why should I have to tell yet another innocent pair of people that the hopes and dreams of the wizarding world may rest on the tiny shoulders of their unborn son? For the first time since Grindelwald I feel like giving up. Yet I am determined that Tom pay just as I made Grindelwald pay. However, lately I've been thinking that taking his life wouldn't satisfy me as it would of in the beginning. For once I may apply the punishments worse than death to this evil creature that has once again turned my ordered world into havoc.

Albus Dumbledore sat staring out the window lost in these thoughts. As he stared out at the neat grounds of Hogwarts a battle was going on inside him between what was right and what was easy.

A.N. Please Read and Review


	4. I Beg Your Pardon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas associated with it. I'm afraid J.K. Rowling does and I am just telling the story the way I believe it could possibly play out.

Four weeks had gone by since Sirius and James had gone away on business and Lily Potter was beginning to feel the stress. Not only did she have James to worry about she also had the baby, work, the order, and her friends. She had hardly seen anyone in the weeks since James's departure. That had started to worry her. Remus and Peter were known for disappearing every once and awhile, they always turned up in the end. Ella on the other hand had no excuse. She had only seen her once since the afternoon shopping trip they had gone out to lunch last week. This lunch with her last week; however, hadn't done much but added to her list of concerns. Ella had been distant and when Lily had inquired as to what was wrong she merely responded that she wasn't feeling well and thought she had caught a bug. Lily had made up her mind to visit Ella on the way home from work.

"Ella? Ella are you home?" Lily inquired as she let herself into the house. If there was one thing you could say about Sirius it was that he had good taste. After he had inherited the small fortune of money from his uncle he had spent it on acquiring a nice house in a small town. The fact that the homes in this area were reconstructions of famous wizarding homes from the past was the added bonus when Ella decided to move in. Lily made her way into the kitchen where Ella was currently sitting at the table with a glass of ginger ale looking at a magazine of some sort.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in," she said as she cast a glance in Lily's direction.

"You've got to be kidding with all the noise apparting creates you still couldn't hear me? Okay what is going on you have been avoiding me for ages. Is this about…," Whatever Lily thought it was about was never revealed. The only sound that was emitted in the room at this time was a gasp as Lily Potter looked at the cover of the book her friend was reading; Magical Pregnancies for the Clueless.

"You and Sirius are having a baby and you didn't bother to mention it to me? We are going to have children the same age and you didn't bother to tell me. I mean the only person I've had to sympathize with me to date is that Alice Longbottom, nothing against her it's just hard to be pregnant with someone who acts like its no big deal. It is after all a very big deal. You could give a person some notice that she was going to be an Aunty. After all James and Sirius are as good as brothers which makes you my future sister in-law. You should have told me."

Oh right I'm going to tell everyone before I get around to telling the father? That doesn't make much sense does it? Ah… I don't know how this could have happened. I mean we only did 'It' once. I mean I thought it was alright because we were planning on getting married. What am I going to do Lily? A baby? I can't have a baby, at least not now.

"What? I can see why you would want to wait until you two were married but now that it has happened why not just go with it. It is Sirius after all and if he is nothing else he is impulsive. So if he was ever to want children this is the manor in which he would want them. I mean doing things in the traditional fashion isn't Sirius' forte is it?"

"To be fare I wanted what happened to happen just as much as he did, maybe even more. As for 'tradition' it is totally overrated anyway. Just because you ware a ring on your finger doesn't make a difference when it comes to parenting. At least it shouldn't," she said with a little more conviction than she was feeling at the moment. "Well its not that I don't think I would make a good mother its just I'm not sure that I want everything to happen so soon. I thought that I would be married for a long while before something like this came up you know?" Ella was suddenly brought out of her soliloquy by the sound of someone clearing their voice.

"I beg your pardon?" The question had come from not only Sirius but Remus as well as the four Marauders had been there for the later part of the conversation.

"Sirius I didn't hear you come in. That seems to be happing a lot today," Ella managed to stammer as she turned to look at her stunned fiancé.

"Are you really pregnant? Are we really going to have a baby?" Ella nodded to Sirius's line of questioning. She suddenly realized that she was she didn't know how he was going to take the news. Up to this point she really hadn't thought about it much. She had just assumed that he would want the baby the way she did deep down and accept everything for what it was. For the first time in days she was actually facing the reality of what this baby could mean for her relationship with Sirius that had really just began. However, before she could take this line of questioning too far Sirius had her in his arms.

"A baby that's amazing! How do you feel? Are you alright? Do you need to lie down? Did you hear that Prongs? Another Marauder on the way, are we ever going to raise hell. Oh these kids are going to be such trouble makers.

"That's what you think Black!"

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update. It's just been so hectic getting ready to go to University. I also hit a roadblock with one line that appeared in the Half- Blood Prince that sort of messed up my entire plot. So I had to reroute the path my story was taking. Read and Review, tell me what you think.


	5. Museum Openings Are Ideal for Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and friends, deep sigh…

The weeks flew past quickly and after what had happened the night of the museum open house Lily and James weren't even sure where they stood in regards to their friends. Everything that could have conceivably gone wrong had gone wrong for the young couple. They were beginning to fell the fatigue that everybody mentions accompanies war. The whole world appeared to be spinning off its axes and it was the young couple could do to stop themselves from withdrawing from life entirely. There minds never strayed far from the events that had determined the course of the short remainder of their young lives, the night everything changed…

"Sirius if we are late I swear Ill have your head on a silver platter… I mean it! I specifically told you that you did not have time to go gallivanting around Hogsmead with James. But did you listen no you did not…"

Sirius wasn't sure what he was going to do. The only thing he was certain of at the moment was that he was between a dragon and a dungeon to repeat the well worn wizarding phrase. Sirius now knew that there was a spy after his best friend and there unborn child. It was someone that everyone trusted. Sirius had never had a second thought about whether or not he would do everything in his power to help his friends. No that is not why he was in an uneasy state of mind. No his unrest came from the fact that he wasn't sure what to do about his pregnant fiancé. No matter how many times he had gone over it in his head he knew that she couldn't have anything to do with it. Ella would never turn on Lily the way he would never turn on James. Yet this is where his problem came in. It had to be someone close to them seeing as only people that were very close to them could have been passing on the information that was being passed on. He couldn't for the life of him pick out the traitor, with this line of thinking he could only rationalize that it had to be Remus, or Ella … and after talking with Peter he was leaning on the side of later

"Wow, just when I thought I could care any less about history", said a slightly drunk Sirius as he looked at a display on house-elves, which earned him and elbow in the ribs from his frazzled fiancée.

"Sirius I spent forever putting this exhibit together if you can't say one nice thing then shut up. I've got enough to think about without you acting like your two. Ella remarked on the brink of tears.

When Sirius struggled to find something to say that wouldn't get him in trouble for lying, she gave a deep sigh turned on her heal and went off to mingle with other historians. But what could he say? That he was sorry he had drank too much. I'd like to see anyone take the fact that the woman they love has turned on their best friends and not get drunk he thought bitterly to him self. One person that seemed pleased at Sirius's somber intoxicated mood was Peter, who took it as a sign that the seeds of doubt he had planted were taking root.

"For crying out loud Sirius" Lily hissed at him as she watched her best friend walk off in a huff. Do you honestly think that any of us are thrilled to have been roped up into coming here tonight?"

"Your board? But you droned on all evening about how fascinating it all is."

"Of course we have mate," James said with a smile "what else were we going to say? I mean history has always been boring to us all. You've got to seriously wonder how valid a subject is when even Lily managed to fail it."

"I could have passed it if I had a mind to." Lily muttered going pink in the face. The truth of the matter was that Binn's had failed to intrigue her in history of magic at all. She had failed to see the point in memorizing all those daunting Goblin names. She couldn't have cared less when they revolted. And when Ella had gone on and on about Hogwarts a History she had been board to tears. Yet she had never said anything as history was the one class her friend had ever taken an interest in.

Lily on the other hand was more of a hands on person, she like the practical aspects in the other areas of her schooling. Potions had been her favorite because there the theory that would lead to something concrete, something physical. She had the same luck with charms. There was the theory on how they should be done and then when you followed it she managed to achieve the desired outcome. Transfiguration on the other hand had proved a little more difficult. She had never seen the need to turn something into something else, although she had respected Professor McGonagall enough to put a real effort into it. In the end though she always had to go to James for help of course he had never known it. She had used Ella to get the information she needed.

She would work on homework with Ella who unbeknown to her was slightly better at the subject than Lily herself had been. So when Ella would ask for help Lily would make it seem like she knew the answer but like she didn't condone cheating. She would tell Ella that when she had managed to find the answer Lily would review her paper to see if she had gotten it right. Ella would then run to Remus who she had exclusively dated for pretty much their entire Hogwarts career and if he didn't know James and Sirius who had been suckers for the baked goods she offered as payment for their services would help her. And thus Lily would have her own questions answered as she proofed Ella's paper. It had been one of her better schemes and she had always managed to come out of Transfiguration with a decent mark.

This innocent manipulation on Lily's behalf was another reason she silently endured her friend's passion. Lily knew that had she asked Ella would have been more than happy to just give her the answers that the maurders would give her. But Lilly had been of one mind on the matter of James Potter at the time that she refused to openly admit to anyone that she had needed his help.

"Honestly Sirius, Just grin and bear it. Silently may I add." Lily grumbled turning back from the display case." To which Sirius just sighed and looked around the room.

At his friends playful bickering Remus was at a loss. He had decided earlier, after speaking in vague terms of the situation with Peter, that tonight was the night he was going to make his move and he hoped Sirius would eventually understand. After all had he not just proven that he and Ella weren't compatible? She was a scholar, a thinker like himself and Sirius was a doer. Not that being a doer was necessarily a bad thing it just meant that he didn't understand Ella's world the way Remus could. As his friends continued to try and get Sirius behave. Remus snuck away from the group when he saw Ella go off into a side room by herself. No one except a very pleased Peter had noticed his departure. Peter smiled deciding to give them a minute as his master had instructed before suggesting Sirius go apologize before he was in too much trouble.

"What do you mean your planning on leaving? What has Sirius got to say about all of this? So that's it none of your friends get to see you get married? What about the baby? Honestly Ella I have no idea what's got into you…"

"He kissed me! Remus kissed me… He started going on about how he knew the timing was terrible but he loved me. That we could make it work if we really wanted to. Then Sirius walked and a horrible situation turned worse. Oh to see the look on his face Lily… Or the things that were said between them or me for that matter, I called the wedding off. I can't take anymore of this… Then my fiancé and I talked it through and I thought everything had gone back to normal. Then the other night we were getting ready to go to the Order meeting and all of a sudden he accuses me of having an affair with Remus, furthermore he starts off on how I naturally have to be the spy. He went on and on without waiting to hear anything from me and then he storms out. He came back the next morning and tells me he went to see none other than Dana White. That is the second man I've loved that that woman has taken from me. Well that's it! I have feelings for Remus. Yet I fell hard for Sirius and I don't know what to do anymore. So yes I'm leaving. I've managed to get in on a dig that'll give me time to figure things out and allow the two of them to work things out. It will also manage to disprove that I am spying on you and James because I will not even be here. Then we will see what Mr. I'm all that thinks then. As for the baby well Sirius and I can decide that when we have to. I'm sorry but I've got to get going. Dumbledore has given me a new assignment for the order in light of me transferring. He is always saying that we need more members abroad. I'll send you a letter real soon. See you later Lily and keep well."

And that had been that Lily Potter watched as the best friend she had ever had walked out the front door. Sirius in a decision that was to be one of his reoccurring memories in his Azkbanian cell just glared as she walked past him in the hall. Lily began to feel the immensity of the horrid times she was living in, as now when she truly needed someone to talk to. The sole reason she had happened to come over that morning was now gone. Yet she hadn't died like everyone else she distanced herself by choice. What became of Ella after that was not to be of any consequence to Lily and James at least except that her presence in their life is what started what was ultimately their demise.

A.N. I finally managed to find the time to update. Yeah me! I had trouble with this chapter because I had to find a way to get back on track; this is after all a Lily/James fic. And in reviewing past chapters I felt that I had strayed a bit too much from them. So I think I've managed to get the story to a point where I'm back on track. Read and Review please.


	6. Prophecies Make Terrible Birthday Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (deep sigh) this is just the way it will go in my head until the brilliant J.K.R. tells it differently…

In light of Ella's hastened departure James found himself on pins and needles constantly in every turn of his life. After all not only had the only other person his wife had to vent on disappeared she had managed to destroy a group of people that were closer than brothers in the process. In the end Dumbledore's sources maintained that information on their close groups was still being passed on to the Dark Lord. Sirius had never in his life felt so empty, he had driven away someone for reasons not even he could justify anymore. The real heart breaker had been when her mother had sent a letter explaining that she had gotten Elvin Fever while in Elvin territory and although she had made a recovery the illness had made her lose the baby. Sirius was torn up about it and had gone over to Lily and James' to confide his woes, the scene, upon his arrival, however, drove his own problems form his mind.

When Sirius entered the house all he could hear was a very stony silence. An air of gloom hung about normally happy home, he found his best friend staring into the fire in the family room, and the sleeping form of a very puffy looking Lily lying on the couch.

"James?"

Broken from his gaze he looked up at Sirius and for the first time since the fiasco with Ella started Sirius really looked at his friend. Although they hadn't been out of school for long James was not the same carefree individual he had been in his youth. He had bags under his eyes and his brow was often in a crease. His head was pounding from the news he had just received. The news that Albus Dumbledore could not in good conscience hide from the young couple any more. There unborn son was as good as a marked man.

"Why?" Was all the noise that managed escaped James's mouth.

"I wish I had the answer mate." Sirius sighed and sat down next to him.

Dumbledore sat at his desk looking defeated. Defeat seemed to be the theme of the day Dumbledore reflected as he thought back on how he had spent his 140th birthday. He had gone to see Lily and James. As much as he hadn't wanted to do it he had to warn Lily and James. It had been difficult after all they had had so many obstacles thrown at them lately what with the dissention that 'the monster' had been able to create among the group of friends. The boys that had once been as thick as thieves now were barley on speaking terms, and the only other female that had managed to penetrate the circle other than Lily had taken her leave swiftly. Albus had heard from Ella informing him that she would be back to working on her order mission as soon as she had recovered from the illness that had plagued her and caused her to miss-carriage.

Albus felt for Sirius, the man would have made a good father and no doubt with genes like that baby had the whole of the wizarding world would have had a new generation of entertaining trouble makers. Yet if it life had ever taught Albus anything it was that life heads no mans plans. So not only did he have to visit a man grieving over the 'would have been' he had to see yet another young couple predicting doom.

That had to be the most difficult thing that he had ever had to do in his entire life. He had seen the defeated in their eyes as he told them that the one thing in their life that was supposed to be the light in all the darkness was now their primary area for concern. That the young child that they were going to bring into the world may be in more danger than they could protect it from, for when all was said and done they could and would die to protect their son however that didn't help him if you know who managed to get that far.

Dumbledore sighed and began placing the tough memory into his pensive. All and all this hadn't been the best birthday he had had in his life. After all he had always had a soft spot where James and Lily were concerned. James had changed for her and Lily hadn't let past events blind what had turned out to be a beautiful relationship. When all was said and done they were the module for what hope could bring.

'And lets face it,' Dumbledore whispered. 'At the end of the day dreams are precious, and hope is a distant memory.'


	7. Come What May

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter no matter how many wishes I've made…

In light of the dark news Lily and James had received, both Remus and Sirius agreed it was better if the let things be between them. That, however, didn't stop either of them from believing that the other was the spy. They just kept their suspicions close to the vest. Time Passed and Lily and James both tried to not to let fear over shadow the joyous time that came with the birth of young Harry Potter.

Everyone (with exception of Peter [but really what would you expect?) was completely taken with the young boy. Both Sirius and James would spend entire evenings talking of the things they would teach him, while his mother would shake her head and silently promise to put a stop to the more dangerous actives that had made the cut. She was after all his mother which meant that she had her own hopes for her son. And becoming a hoodlum was no where on the list! No matter who you were asking one thing seamed certain that young Harry Potter was going to be something. Little did they know he would become the boy who lived at the expense of the people who dreamed grand things for Harry.

Our story picks up again a short while after the little tyke made his big appearance. Lily and James are happily sleep deprived just the same as any other couple with a young child. Yet they find taking care of Harry the rewarding part of their hectic lives. It was Order work that was getting to them. It seamed that You Know Who's supporters were just picking them off one by one. Some were even beginning to wonder if they were making any difference at all seeing as they were so few against so many. The Potters and Co. (with the exception of Peter [but like I said before what do you expect?) however, were not amongst those who had given up. They needed to make a difference for they now knew that it was their son's life on the line. Tonight's Order meeting may have been the metaphorical line that once you cross there was no going back. The state where you know that there are very few people you can trust no matter how long you had known them. It was time to choose who was on your team. Who you were going to put your faith in for that may some where down the line count as your life. As Lily and James found out its not so easy to pick those people especially when everyone you've decided is fighting for the right and just cause is there to witness your deliberations.

"… it is hard to believe, however I assure you that it is the case Sirius. I will not start a witch hunt either. I refuse to accuse everyone that is not how I operate."

"Perhaps its time you started then… Its been months Dumbledore and we are no closer to finding out who the snitch is then we were before hand."

"Not from a lack of trying Sirius."

"Well we aren't trying hard enough then are we!"

"What do you think the informant is just going to waltz up and say hey how is it going, by the way I'm a double agent and have tried my best to have you offed."

"Of course I don't think that's what's going to happen which is why I think we need to put more effort into finding out who it is."

"Do you really think that anybody here isn't trying as hard as they possibly can to find out who it is?"

"Trying isn't good enough this is the life of my best friend and his family we are talking about we need to know who it is sooner rather than later."

James and Lily watched silently at the exchange. They knew that everyone was trying their best yet they silently agreed with Sirius that it was better that they find out who the informant was before it was too late. Yet every time they thought about it they more troubling they found it for they knew that it had to be someone in the room that they were in right at that precise moment and for the life of them they couldn't figure out who or why anyone so close to them would do such a thing. They couldn't see any of there friends doing such a thing. After all they were closer to these people than they were to their own family. Deep down they knew, however, as they caught Albus Dumbledore's eyes that they would have to choose who to put their faith in tonight. And while Remus, Sirius, and Peter all made the cut they were unsure about everything else.

A.N. Ok so I finally updated! Now I wish I had an amazing story to tell you as to why I haven't updated sooner except I have no excuse. So I will go peacefully when they come to collect me in order to seclude me in Azkaban until I'm done this fic… Enjoy!


End file.
